The Very Pink of Love
by Merilee
Summary: The Empire of Shikon, ruled by the Higurashis, and the Western Kingdom, ruled by the powerful Inutaishos, are enemies since ancient times. What will happen when Inuyasha, the younger son of Inutaisho, falls in love with Kagome, Princess of Shikon?
1. Kagome's Big Day

**The Very Pink Of Love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm afraid of her cuz she might sue me (also I respect her). There are some references to Romeo and Juliet. I also don't own that, it belongs to William Shakespeare. I respect him also, but he can't sue me for obvious reasons._

_This disclaimer goes for all my chapters._

**Chapter 1, Kagome's Big Day**

Two Royal families, both alike in dignity,

In fair feudal Japan, where we lay our scene.

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where human blood makes demon hands unclean.

From forth the guarded castles of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their place;

Whose adventures sprang forth,

Attempt to someday bury their parent's strife.

Now with the traffic of the story's chapters,

I beckon your patient eyes attend.

What here shall miss, I'll strive to mend.

If you review.

Kagome Higurashi was so excited, today is the day she could finally leave the castles walls. As the princess of Shikon, the Southern Lands, as some called it, she's seldom allowed to leave the well-guarded palace. The few times she's been out she was stuffed inside a carriage as the royal procession marched, with thick veils covering the windows, blocking the view of the city streets and the curious eyes of commoners. Oh, how she longed to step out into the noisy streets and observe the day-to-day life of Shikon's capital city! And now, her dream will finally come true. Her plan had worked, she got her parents to agree! It was, after all, her fifteenth birthday and she had begged for months!

Of course, Kagome's bodyguard and training-mate Sango was to go with her, for she was a very skilled demon slayer. The Empire of Shikon was the only human-ruled country on the islands of Japan. Surrounding it were the Northern-Lands, Western-Lands, and the mysterious Eastern Continent. War-like, wild nomadic peoples ruled by the wolf demon tribe and their prince Koga mainly inhabit the mountainous Northern-Lands. The Western-Lands was a very strong nation, ruled by the powerful Inutaisho family, Shikon's archenemy. And it's them who were causing the main problems in Kagome's life. It's rumoured that the Inutaishos, who were dog-demons, sent demons to assassinate the Higurashi family. It made sense. After all, the Western-Lands was very powerful, if they combined their military strength with Shikon's beautiful landscape, rich resources and population, the Inutaishos would be unstoppable. Sooner or later, they will eventually conquer the Northern tribes as well. Under these stressful times, Kagome had to avoid going outside the castle as much as possible.

Kagome could hardly stay still when her maid Yumi dressed her this morning. Instead of the normal elaborate silk kimonos, she was to wear a plain but lovely blue kimono with white under-dress. Her parents, the Emperor and Emperess Higurashi had decided that it's safer for her to go out disguised as a commoner. After she's dressed and washed herself she hurried out of the room to meet Sango. Kagome found Sango in the hallway outside of her room, and instead of the battle armor of a demon slayer that she always wears, Sango was dressed in her traveling garments: white and pink kimono with a green apron-skirt, her long black hair hung loose over her shoulders.

"Oh Sango, you look so nice!" Kagome exclaimed. "Not as lovely as you, Kagome-hime." Sango replied while looking at Kagome up and down. Kagome wrinkled her nose, "SANGO! I told you not to call me 'hime'! We're friends! Besides, I'm supposed to be a commoner today remember?" "Right," Sango said apologetically, "Kagome." "That's better," Kagome smiled while she took both Sango's hands into her palms, "oh Sango, I'm so excited! Can you tell me what it's like in the city?" Sango thought for a moment, "Well, it's kinda noisy and crowded, there are merchants selling goods and people walking and shopping. Anyway you have to see for yourself, because before I came to the palace, I lived in the demon slayer's village in a remote part of the mountains. So you see, I'm not really the expert." Kagome wants to ask for more, but a servant girl comes and tells Kagome that her parents are expecting them in the dining room for breakfast. "Sango let's go!" Kagome shouted excitedly, dragging Sango along. Both girls giggled madly and ran down the hall in a very un-ladylike manner.

"Girls! Please be more graceful. You are court ladies," Emperess Higurashi scolded when Kagome and Sango came into the dining hall. However, the girls' moods were not the least affected by it as they took their seats along the table. The Emperess's face suddenly softened, "But I don't blame you Kagome, today is your big day. Though I cannot say that I approve." "Oh come on, today's her birthday!" Emperor Higurashi protested. "Right!" Kagome agreed loudly. "That's my baby girl!" the Emperor hugged his daughter affectionately. "Dad!" Kagome whined, "Sango's here!" "I'm your father, you naughty girl," Emperor Higurashi gave her a light pat in the head. Sango chuckled.

"Can you please take me with you sis'?" Kagome's little brother Souta looked at her imploringly. "Oh, cut that out. Enough with the puppy dog eyes Souta!" Kagome reprimanded, "You know I can't take you with me." "Listen to your sister Souta," Sango chimed in, "you know it's not safe. Besides, we'll bring lots of presents home for you!" "Okay!" Souta chanted happily. Everyone in the room laughed.

After breakfast, Kagome and Sango were ready to go. Kagome brought her silk purse along in case they wanted to buy something (which is very likely) and Sango was carrying her weapon, the Hiraikotsu, on her back. She almost never part with it. Kagome liked the giant boomerang very much, it's an excellent weapon and it was Sango's pride and joy. But Kagome herself preferred bow and arrows, for the Hiraikotsu was very heavy and it took a very strong and talented warrior like Sango to wield it. Kagome's parents were in the garden waiting for them, they wanted to say good-bye. "Kagome," Emperess Higurashi said, "please be careful." "Don't worry Mom, Sango and I will take care of any demon." Kagome replied. Her mom rolled her eyes but her dad looked very proud. After a final hug, the Emperor and Emperess walked out of the garden with their guards and maids.

After they were gone, Kagome and Sango quickly turned and walked into a small woods inside the garden. While they were planning their "escape route" a couple of days ago, Sango told Kagome about this secret tunnel that leads out of the castle. It's located inside the rock pile in the middle of the large fountain and was very slyly hidden. Although the fountain was one of Kagome and Sango's favorite spots in the royal garden, Sango had only discovered it by chance a year ago.

Kagome and Sango made sure that no one's following them while they made their way through the flowering bushes. The tunnel was their secret now and they didn't want anyone else to discover it, not even their most faithful servants. The big fountain came into sight when they reached the end of the little stone path, with the water dancing and sparkling. "It's beautiful," Kagome commented, her eyes fixed on the clear water and the swaying branches of willow trees. "I know," Sango said, "but we must hurry before someone comes." As much as she wanted to stay there and enjoy the soothing coolness the water brings, Kagome listened to Sango and stayed focused on the task at hand. She laid her foot on the rocks in the fountain and carefully followed Sango. They jumped onto the huge rock pile and Kagome grabbed onto a sturdy rock to keep her self balanced while Sango looked around for the tunnel entrance. "Here it is," Sango exclaimed. She carefully removed a rock boulder and a dark, eerie hole appeared before their eyes. "We found it!" Kagome said happily as she followed Sango into the tunnel entrance. After they were in, she helped Sango putting the rock boulder back in its place. But Sango took the precaution to leave a small crack so when they come back they wouldn't have a hard time to find the opening. The girls then ventured ahead and soon, the slither of light let in by the small crack was swallowed up by the darkness and they found themselves in complete blackness.

"Sango, where are you?" Kagome whispered softly, suddenly afraid. "Here I am Kagome," Sango's quiet voice replied out of the darkness. Suddenly the flame of a rice paper lantern lit up the rock tunnel, and Sango's face reappeared. "I put some matches and a couple of lanterns here yesterday," Sango explained, "we'll put this one by the other opening before we go out." "Good thinking," Kagome said. With the lantern in hand, the two girls walked down the tunnel following the lantern's guiding light.

Kagome didn't know how long or how far they had journeyed, but it seemed an eternity had passed before they reached the end of the tunnel. Sango spotted the hidden trap door first. She blew out the lantern and put it down, then she signaled Kagome to remain quiet while they listened for any suspicious sounds. All was silent. Sango quietly opened the door and climbed out. A few seconds later, her hand reached down into the tunnel for Kagome. With Sango's help, Kagome climbed out of the tunnel. At first, her eyes couldn't see anything because they had grown so accustomed to the darkness. But it felt so good to breathe open air again, the air in the tunnel was very dense and smelled gross. After her eyes came into focus, Kagome saw that they were now in the storage room of some sort, food and barrels of sake leaned against the wall. The floor was covered in straw, concealing the trapdoor. Kagome was very interested in her surroundings and she looked around, studying each item attentively. But Sango dared not linger, she took Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the door. Outside is a restaurant, it's filled with people and all sorts of delicious smell filled the air. Kagome drooled and her stomach groaned. "Hey you!" the voice of a man boomed from behind them, scaring them both, "What are you doing in the back of my restaurant?" "Oh nothing!" Kagome and Sango smiled innocently. The man's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You are not thieves are you?" "Who, us?" Kagome said quickly, "Of course not!" At this, they both ran out of the restaurant. "Hey! Come back here!" the restaurant keeper yelled after them, but Kagome and Sango ignore him and disappeared into the crowds.


	2. The Love Sick Prince

**Chapter 2, The Love-sick Prince**

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the advice! As for the update, I'll do my best. I have another story that I need to work on and it's a bit tight. Now I know how stressful writing can be! As for the past tense, I always struggle with that but I'll keep an eye, no, both eyes on it. I only came to Canada two years ago from China and I guess I still have to smooth out the language a bit. But I'll do my best! I'm really flattered and happy every time I get reviews so please keep it coming!_

Miroku was in a very good mood. It seemed that he had an exceptional luck with the ladies today. Wherever he went, the servant girls in the palace, both humans and demons, gathered around him and giggled. He just hoped that no one would ruin it for him.

"Monk, have you seen Inuyasha, my 'little' brother?" Miroku gulped, someone just ruined his day. He recognized the cold, chilling voice of Sesshoumaru, the older son of King Inutaisho, and the crown prince of the Western-Lands. "Actually, I haven't seen him all day. What, do you wish to say 'hi' to him?" Miroku said with a fake smile. But Sesshoumaru's not Inuyasha, he wouldn't freak out whenever Miroku shoots out one of his wisecracks. Sesshoumaru stayed calm, but a frown of annoyance appeared on his brows. "Do not be so arrogant, Monk. I can tear you to shreds with these very claws," Sesshoumaru held out his hand, and shreds of poisoned vapour escaped from his fingertips. Miroku couldn't help but shiver at the sight. "If you see him," continued Sesshoumaru, "just tell him that Father wants to know his whereabouts. He told me that Inuyasha's been acting strange lately and he's worried. Though I can't see why he, a powerful demon lord, would want to trouble himself with a worthless half-breed." After he finished saying this, Sesshoumaru turned around and left. "What a creepy fellow," Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Miroku, pss!" Miroku heard someone hissing at him just when he was about to leave. "What?" "Over here!" Miroku followed the voice and looked under a pile of rose bushes. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" Miroku asked carefully when he spotted a piece of red fabric that seemed to be Inuyasha's sleeve. "Of course it's me you stupid monk," came the reply. Miroku sighed, it's Inuyasha alright. Although he's the younger son of the great demon lord Inutaisho and half brother of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's nothing like them. Instead of being cool, he's rash, foul-mouthed, and emotional (of course Miroku wouldn't say the last bit to Inuyasha's face). Unlike his father and brother, Inuyasha was a half demon, his mother was human. And that, Miroku had learned, brought him, as well as his entire family, great shame.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing in there? Your father wants you." Inuyasha merely smirked, "The old man never worries about me, he just doesn't want me to do something wrong and bring him shame." "That's not true," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha decided to change the subject, "Is there anyone around?" "No," Miroku answered, then out of curiosity, he asked, "What are you doing in the rose bushes? Even if you want to hide from Sesshoumaru you don't have to pick such a stinging spot! Come to think of it, you are acting strange lately. You hardly eat, you get up early in the morning then disappear without a trace then come home very late in the night. What's wrong with you? I think you even lost interest in sword practice." Inuyasha sighed deeply, which is very out of character, and then jumped out of the rose bush. "Are you my best friend Miroku?" Miroku blinked twice, then answered proudly, "The one and only!" "Then keep this secret for me okay?" Inuyasha looked at him imploringly. "Are you feeling okay Inuyasha?" Miroku asked suspiciously. "Just promise me!" Inuyasha begged. "Okay okay! What is it?" "Miroku," Inuyasha stared into Miroku's eyes, "I think I'm in love."

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" Miroku asked, totally freaked out. But when he saw the sincere and dreamy look in Inuyasha's eyes he panicked. "Look, buddy, I'm really flattered but I don't think we're meant for each other. I think I'll stick with the ladies." That made Inuyasha snap out of his trance. "NOT YOU! BAKA!" Inuyasha punched Miroku in the head, a vain popped on his head, "I'm in love with a woman."

"Okay, I knew that," Miroku said, massaging his head, "tell me about her." Inuyasha's expression turned soft immediately. "She is very beautiful, and smart. And she's the best archer in the whole kingdom I'll bet! But I guess she's too good for me. Everytime I see her I feel as if one of her arrows went straight into my heart, tearing it to pieces. But when she looks at me, her gaze is as cold as ice. She doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me…" Inuyasha wanted to continue, but Miroku cut him off. "Okay okay, stop! You are making me want to puke!" Inuyasha snapped out of it seeing Miroku was indeed turning a bit green. "Look, just tell me who she is!" Miroku demanded. "Her name is Kikyo." "Kikyo, the miko?" Miroku laughed, "No wonder she doesn't like you! You are a demon remember?" "Miroku, what do I do?" Inuyasha asked helplessly. "What you need is a vacation." "A vacation?" Inuyasha was puzzled. "You need to get out of this mess and think things over my friend," Miroku said, "you need get away from Kikyo, from your father and your creepy half-brother." "And where do you suggest I go?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku was at first a bit shocked, Inuyasha was actually listening to his advice? He must be really desperate then. He thought for a moment, then answered, "We're going to Shikon." "SHIKON!? Miroku are you out of your mind? That's our enemy country! And what should I tell my old man?" "Just tell him we're taking a little vacation, which is true, and he won't mind. He even suggested it himself to me once, he noticed your behaviour you know. And Shikon's the perfect place! It's beautiful, relaxing, your brother won't find you there…" "And it's got a lot of beautiful girls for you to hit on, ain't that right Miroku?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Heh heh heh," Miroku chuckled nervously. "Okay," much to Miroku's surprise, Inuyasha agreed. "Great!" Miroku smiled. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped away at super hanyou speed. "Wait Inuyasha, haven't you heard of packing?" Miroku shouted after him. "Then make it quick! We haven't got all day!" Inuyasha yelled back impatiently. Miroku shook his head: Inuyasha's back to his old self again and it's his job to keep him that way.

_Sorry it's such a short chapter folks, but I just felt like it should stop there. For people who are interested in Shakespeare you can compare this story to Romeo and Juliet! Romeo is of course Inuyasha and Juliet is Kagome. Miroku is Benvolio by the way. I just think it's really funny that when Romeo was talking about his love (not Juliet) in the beginning of the play, he was talking about Cupid and Dian (or the Greek Goddess of the moon, hunting, and archery Artemis), bows and arrows. At the same time Inuyasha was talking about Kikyo. And Kikyo, may I point out, is a master archer._


	3. Miroku's Ingenious Plan

Chapter 3, Miroku's Ingenious Plan

Kagome had never been so alive before. Unlike the palace, where it's usually quiet and everyone walked and talked gracefully, the city streets were bustling with life. The townsfolk went about their daily business with much running around and shouting, and instead of bowing humbly in the presence of Kagome, they ignored her just like they ignored everybody else around them. The air was hot and humid, carrying the smell of sweat, rotten vegetables, and livestock such as chickens, geese, horses, and pigs. Kagome was just glad that the tempting fragrance of fresh-cooked meals and snacks from the nearby restaurant stands rose above the rest, covering up the disgusting smells. Kagome could pick out the scents of baking, noodles, dumblings, and all kinds of stir-fry. As she took in their scent she could hear her stomach rumble. "Are you hungry Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, she couldn't speak because her mouth was nearly drooling. Sango chuckled at Kagome's comical expression, "Just wait a few minutes, we'll check out that restaurant over there. I heard they have really delicious ramen!" "Good, cuz I'm sooooo hungry!" Kagome happily chanted. Sango and Kagome giggled and chatted as they treaded their way through the crowds of people, almost touching shoulders with the passers-by around them.

* * *

Inuyasha walked ahead while Miroku followed closely behind, this hadn't been a good day for both of them. It's only their first day in Shikon and they already encountered a mishap: when they got up in the morning at the inn, the innkeeper had spotted Inuyasha's dog-ears and got really freaked out. He kicked them out of the inn and threatened to call upon the demon slayers. If it were not for Miroku restraining Inuyasha, the hanyou would've torn the fat innkeeper to pieces. So from now on, Inuyasha has to wear a stupid straw hat on his head, covering up his ears.

"Don't be so sullen Inuyasha, they are just not accustomed to demons here," Miroku said, trying to cheer his best friend up. "SHUT UP you big bouzou! It's all your 'brilliant' idea to come here remember?" Inuyasha snapped, "I should've known it's a bad idea. And do you know how strong these smells are? My nose is SENSITIVE! These smells are making me dizzy! Why can't these stupid Shikon people keep their streets a bit cleaner?" Miroku sighed, his friend was just not the tourist type. Suddenly, he heard a big "thump" and when he looked ahead, he saw Inuyasha falling face-first onto the stone pavement of the street. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He jumped up and pointed his finger at two girls nearby. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" "Oh, I'm sorry I bumped into you," the girl in the blue kimono apologized, "it's my first time in the city and I guess I got a bit excited." "Feh," Inuyasha replied rudely, "THAT'S IT, Miroku, we're leaving!" The two girls shrugged then ran past them without a moment of hesitation.

"What? They ran away?" Inuyasha stared after the girls incredulously. "Well, yeah! They apologized!" Miroku said. "Feh! I'm going to teach them a lesson!" Inuyasha yelled, ready to launch himself at the crowd. Miroku got ready to restrain him but Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Do you smell that Miroku?" Inuyasha asked while sniffing attentive at the air. "Smell what?" Miroku asked, deeply puzzled. "RAMEN!" Inuyasha shouted happily while pointing to a food stand by the edge of the streets. He grinned mischievously when he saw that the two girls from earlier were there as well. "Let's go Miroku!" Without looking back, Inuyasha dragged Miroku along as he made his way through the crowd.

* * *

Kagome was very annoyed at first. She didn't like some stranger off the streets shouting at her when all she did was **accidentally **bump into him, especially if she apologized afterwards. But all her quirks were forgotten when the mouth-watering aroma of ramen filled her nose. She admitted that the palace food was tasty and delicate, not to mention high-class, but she could never relax and enjoy it like she could here. Eating on the streets was a completely new experience for her and she liked it. Here she didn't have to mind the manners and rituals of palace dining, and she could eat as much as she wanted and be as messy as she could. Her mouth watered once again as she pictured the bowl of ramen in her mind. _The strands of springy noodles were of a satisfying amount, floating in hot, delicious-smelling soup with bits of green onions sprinkled on top. It will be seasoned with salt, soy-sauce, pepper, and many other food seasonings that she couldn't name. Pieces of meat and purple-black seaweed would also be there, adding to the flavour. Now that's comfort food!_

Kagome was too busy thinking about the ramen when she felt a strong hand pushed her aside rudely. When she looked up, she saw that someone had budged right in front of her. It took her several moments to realize that it's the boy she bumped into earlier. "Hey, stand in line!" she shouted angrily, the ramen stand appeared to be very popular and she had waited a long time in the line. She couldn't allow someone just step in front of her! "How about 'no'?" the boy answered cockily, "it's payback for earlier!" "Oh don't tell me you're still sour over that!" Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "Ramen! One order of ramen!" the ramen merchant yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oh, it's our ramen, Sango," Kagome said, handing the cook his money and took the hot ramen bowl and chopsticks from his hands. "Sango?" Kagome was puzzled at her friend's silence and turned around to look. She found Sango standing still, all tensed up, her face was as red as ripe apple and her hands trembling. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked with a concerned voice. Sango didn't answer her. Instead she yelled angrily, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUTT YOU PERVERT!" Then there was a slapping sound of Sango hitting someone really hard. Kagome recognized the person slapped was a companion of the rude boy she got bumped into, no doubt they were a pair of lowlives. "Sango," Kagome said nervously as she noticed that by now, half the people on the streets were staring at them, "Let's just sit down and eat our ramen…" "Ramen, what ramen?" Sango asked. Kagome was puzzled until she looked down at her hands, it was EMPTY, no ramen bowl! She looked up, and there it was, held tightly in the boy's fingers. He already ate the half of it and was still slurping the noodles like crazy. "WHY YOU…" Kagome was seriously ticked off, she wanted to put this boy in a prison cell for ten, no, twenty years! Just when she wanted to yell something at him Sango tucked her sleeve. "Kagome," she said softly, "just drop it. We have to leave now. I saw one of your father's footmen coming this way and no one else knows about our little trip except your parents. If he saw us here he might freak out and expose our identity." Kagome searched the crowd and spotted the servant immediately, he seemed to be coming this way. Instantly the fight over ramen was forgotten as she followed Sango and was once again swallowed up by the crowd.

* * *

Inuyasha was eating his ramen happily. He thought the girl was going to yell at him and make a big commotion but she didn't. Instead she disappeared into the crowd. What little guilt he felt about being rude was completely consumed by the delicious taste of ramen. Looks like today's gonna be a lucky day for him after all. Miroku, on the other hand, was not as cheerful. Having being slapped by a female was not something he enjoyed, despite the fact that he had experienced it many times before. But this girl was different, she had strength. And being slapped by her was not something pleasant. Miroku soon noticed the reason behind her strength and toughness: she was a taijiya, a demon slayer. The weapon she wore on her back was the infamous Hiraikotsu of the taijiyas. The mere mentioning of the weapon brought chills to even the toughest and most blood-thirsty demons. There were only a few of these left among the demon slayers and those who could wield it were fewer still. This made him wonder if the two girls were more than just ordinary city girls out for a stroll.

Miroku's train of thought was interrupted when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a man dressed the garments of a royal messenger. "Hello sir," he said politely, "I'm a humble servant of the Higurashi royal family, the ruler of Shikon. My master is having a grand feast tomorrow night and I'm in charge of sending the invitations. The guests' names are on this list but I'm ashamed to say that I can't read. May I ask, sir, can you read?" Miroku thought for a minute, somewhat reluctant to help a servant of the Higurashis. In the end he replied, "Yeah, sure. If I know how." The servant said apologetically, "Then sorry to bother you sir, have a nice day." He turned around to leave, but Miroku held him back. "Okay okay, I can read. Give me the list." After the messenger handed him the scroll, he read it out loud:

Lord Naraku and his sophisticated daughters, Kagura and Kanna;

His nephews Bankotsu and Jakotsu,

The honourable and beautiful priestess Lady Kikyo,

Prince Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe

And the lively Ayame…

The list goes on.

After Miroku finished reading, the royal messenger took back the scroll. He thanked Miroku. Then, in a lowered voice, he said, "I see that you are a good man, sir. If you be not of the house of the Inutaishos, I pray that you and your friend over there to come and have a cup of sake." After he finished saying this, the royal messenger turned around and left. "I'll see to it that your invitation will not be wasted," Miroku said, grinning. Inuyasha jumped, "Are you crazy Miroku? He said 'if you be not of the Inutaishos'! Besides, I'll never go to a feast hosted by humans!" Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha. Stubborn Inuyasha. Can't you see that the Higurashis will surely invite a lot of pretty girls to their party? I bet they will keep you entertained and soon, you will forget Kikyo's very name." "NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'll never forget about her! And oh yeah, I'm not goin'." "Um, Inuyasha," Miroku said, pulling out his last straw, "Kikyo will be there." "Really?" Inuyasha's eyes turned dreamy. "Really." "So, when does the feast start?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku rolled his eyes. Soon my friend, he thought, with the many beauties of Shikon, you will forget about Kikyo for good.


	4. The Engagement

**Chapter 4, The Engagement**

_First, I want to apologize to my most excellent reviewers about the long wait, but I'm really very busy these past few weeks. From now on, I'm keeping the updating to once a week. If I miss it, I swear I'll have very good reasons. Second, I just want to say that please keep the reviews coming. I consider myself a beginner in writing (especially writing in English) so I really appreciate constructive criticisms as well as praises. (I'm kinda vain, lol). Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

On the morning after their adventure, Kagome and Sango's lives went back to normal. Kagome once again became the Princess and Sango her servant. But unknown to them, the two people they met on the streets would have a greater impact on their lives than either one of them had anticipated.

The sun had just peeked over the eastern hills when the rooster crowed in the palace courtyard. Kagome pulled the soft bed sheet over her head, trying to ignore it and sleep a little longer. But she was forced out of her bed when the maid Yumi entered the chamber, carrying her training garments and a basin of clear water. "It's time to get up and start today's training Milady," Yumi said softly. Kagome sighed and sat still to let Yumi dress her. She felt so tired and would love to stay in bed till noon, the excitement of yesterday was now long gone. But she knew Sango would be up as soon as the sun rose, she was very serious about their training.

Just as Kagome had thought, Sango was already in the training ground waiting for her when she arrived. She was wearing the black and red battle armour of a demon slayer with her hair tied up high in a ponytail. The playfulness of yesterday was gone. Instead Sango's face was as serious and grave as ever. But her face softened and she smiled when Kagome approached her. "How did you sleep last night after all the excitement Kagome?" Kagome silently cheered when Sango didn't call her "hime" as she had always done, she smiled and answered, "Ok, I guess." "So, are you ready to train now?" Kagome nodded. Sango immediately turned back to being serious and she had a determined glow in her eyes. She unsheathed her katana and motioned for Kagome to do the same. And so, the sword practice began.

Kagome was nearly out of breath now; Sango was just too good. They've battling for nearly thirty minutes and all Kagome could do was trying her hardest to dodge and block her attacks. She dared not slowing down for just one split second, for Sango's movements were still as swift and forceful as ever. She was both attacking and defending, her patterns were flawless; Kagome couldn't help but admire her skill. Finally, Kagome was out of strength and her sword wavered. Sango decided to go for another strike and Kagome was unprepared. Soon, she was lying on the ground with Sango's sword tip pointing at her throat. "You win," Kagome said as she smiled, still panting heavily. With one swift and flowing movement, Sango slid her katana back into its sheath and helped Kagome up. "You are so good Sango," Kagome looked up at her best friend with admiration and respect, "I've still a long way to go." "Don't be so disencouraged Kagome," Sango answered, "You have improved a lot, though you haven't noticed. Besides, we each have our own strengths. I'm good with swords, but my expertise is on the Hiraikotsu. And you, Kagome, surpass me in archery. I'm more explosive, you are more focused. But that doesn't mean I'm not focused and you cannot be fierce in battle. That's just how we are." "For real Sango?" Kagome asked, suddenly excited. "Mm-hmm." Sango nodded sincerely. "Great! Oh, our training session has ended. Let's go get some breakfast; I'm starving!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully, her face flushing red from the exercise. "Let's go then," Sango said, together they trotted back into the palace buildings.

Kagome and Sango were walking through the hallway when Yumi suddenly appeared around the corner and ran up to them. "Princess Kagome! Your mother the Empress wishes to see you," she said while kneeling down in a hasty bow. "Where is she?" asked Kagome. "She's waiting for you at your bedchamber, Milady." "I'll be there as soon as possible," Kagome said, giving Sango hug. Then she rushed toward her room without delay.

Kagome was running at top speed; she knew her mother didn't like to be kept waiting. But the downside to that was when she arrived at the chamber, she couldn't stop and bumped straight into Empress Higurashi.

"Kagome!" the Empress exclaimed, her face stern. "Sorry, Mama," Kagome bowed her head and blushed slightly in shame. The Empress however, was cutting her no slack. "When can you learn to be graceful young lady? You are a princess! If you continue being like this you'll never find a suitor!" Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the word "suitor". "But Mama," Kagome protested, "It'll be a long time before I have to find a suitor…" Empress Higurashi cut her off, "Kagome, that's exactly what I came here to talk about. You are fifteen, Kagome, plenty old enough to get married. There are girls younger than you who are already happy mothers. Recently, Prince Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe has sent us his proposal of seeking your hand in marriage. He'll be coming to the banquet tonight and your father will announce your engagement." Kagome looked at her mother in disbelief, she was horrified. She couldn't believe that Mother, her firm but kind-hearted mother, would do such a thing to her. What about all those bedtime stories about true love she used to tell her when she was young? "Mom… Getting married? Now? I can't," Kagome stammered, "I don't love him, I've never even met him!" Empress Higurashi looked sympathetically at her daughter, trying to comfort her, "Things'll turn out just fine, don't worry. I married your father when I was fourteen and I never met him before our wedding day. And when I get to know him, I realized that he's wonderful man…" "But do you love him?" Kagome demanded angrily. "What did you say?" Empress Higurashi was in shock, "It's very impudent for children to ask their parents such things…" "Do you love him?" Kagome insisted, looking at her mother right in the eye. The Empress sighed, "Yes, I do. I guess I must've fallen in love with him somewhere along the way." "That's exactly what I'm talking about Mama!" Kagome shouted furiously, "I don't want to fall in love 'somewhere along the way'! I want to marry for love! And what if I'll never be able to fall in love with him?" "Kagome," Empress Higurashi wanted to be firm, but her voice sounded weak and tired, "We have no choice. Your marriage is for…" "No, I don't want to hear your excuses!" Kagome was in tears, "I think you and Papa don't care about me anymore! Or, rather, you never did!" "Kagome that's not true!" Empress Higurashi protested, but Kagome ignored her. She sprang up from her chair and bolted out of the door, sobbing as she ran. Empress Higurashi didn't try to call her back, instead she collapsed in her armchair.

Sango was skidding through the hallway, quite worried. She had heard about what happened between Kagome and her mom (rumours and gossip travel fast in the palace) and felt that her friend needed her support. But the palace was so big, Kagome could be anywhere. She searched all of their favorite spots, and finally found Kagome sitting on the elegant willow tree by the fountain, crying. "Kagome!" she called out, and saw her best friend looking up at her, her face stained with wind-dried tears. "Oh, Sango," she said with a reluctant smile, "hi." "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome didn't reply, for she did not know the answer for sure herself. Was she alright? Kagome didn't think so, yet her heart did not hurt as much as before. She felt better out here in the beautiful garden, with the gentle wind caressing her face. In the end, she replied, "Yeah, I'm alright." Not wanting her friend to experience the pain all over again by telling her the whole event, Sango quickly explained, "I heard about what happened, I'm sorry." Kagome said nothing, she buried her face between her knees with tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "I just want to say," Sango paused and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "You are a good person. You are the best friend I've ever had. Whatever's going to happen in the future, you can make it through. You just have to follow your heart. Then, you will find happiness." Kagome looked up at Sango, suddenly a smile danced on her lips. "I believe you Sango." "No," Sango said, "You have to believe in yourself. Now, let's get you cleaned up and pick out a pretty dress for you. You don't want to appear as a mess in the feast. Lots of cute boys will be there!" "Sango!" Kagome chuckled at the teasing. Suddenly, Sango's pet Kirara, the Two-Tails, appeared out of nowhere and snuggled up on Kagome's lap, her head rubbing against her arms and she was purring mildly. "Kirara," Kagome looked down at the cute Two-Tails, "Even you are cheering me up. Nice kitty." Kirara purred harder and both girls chuckled. Then Kagome said cheerfully, "Let's go Sango! We have to get ready for the party!"


	5. Let's Party!

**Chapter 5, Let's Party!!!**

"How about that one, Kagome?"

"The one with the blue sea waves? I love it!"

"Really? But I was thinking more of the one with the cherry blossoms…"

"Oh yeah…"

That was pretty much all Kagome and Sango did for the rest of the day, picking out kimonos. It was hideous work but hey, boy did they have fun! In the end Sango picked out a light purple kimono with faint pink sakura blossoms embroidered on it and Kagome picked the one with white flowers that floated like clouds over the light blue background. They didn't notice it but time flew by very quickly. Just when they got dressed Yumi came in the door, telling them that it's almost time for the feast to start. Kagome panicked, "Sango, we haven't even done our hair!" Sango remained calm and got Yumi to help. They barely made it to the feast on time. Unknown to Kagome, her mother was watching her the whole time and her daughter's cheerfulness made her smile.

Kagome and Sango made their way to the dining hall, walking as gracefully as they could. When two servants opened the door for them, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The Hall was richly decorated before, but even more so today. Silk banners of red and gold dropped from the ceiling, bamboo bushes hung with strings of gold stood elegantly between rows of exquisitely carved and well polished redwood round tables. Thousands of candles and red paper lanterns lit up the hall like bright stars in the night sky. Today the dining hall was truly grand.

"Sango, look at it!" Kagome whispered, couldn't quite catch her breath. Sango didn't answer, she just stood there and gawked. Kagome was a princess all her life, she bathed in beauty and luxury, yet she was astounded by the Hall's decorations. But Sango was an ordinary village girl until two years ago when she came into the palace. So you could imagine how she must felt. The two snapped out of their trance when they realized that the guests were starting to arrive. They quickly found their spots to sit near the Emperor and Empress.

At first Kagome was a bit scared to face her parents, but her fear disintegrated when she saw both her parents winking at her. Kagome's father spoke up, "Kagome, your mother talked to me about your, um, opinion. We don't have to announce anything tonight. You and Koga can take it slowly. You know, get to know each other a bit. He's an agreeable young man and I'm sure you will like him." Kagome was nearly jumped with joy. Although she would like her parents to call off the engagement altogether, but at least this was a start. She hugged her father, "Thanks Daddy." Then, she smiled at her mother. The shadow of helplessness the engagement had brought was lifted, though did not completely go away. Kagome was cheerful and happy once more, and she intended to have fun tonight.

* * *

"Hurry up ya slow poke!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently as he stopped to wait for Miroku for the tenth time. "Inuyasha keep it down," Miroku warned, looking around with alert. Inuyasha gave out a small "feh" then said, "Don't worry Miroku. There ain't anyone near us. My nose didn't pick out any human scent. But still, you are pretty slow." "Inuyasha you are a demon and I'm human," Miroku said, "and it's not my fault that Shikon people built so many walls around their palace. And it's not my fault that they placed guards at every entrance so we have to climb over the walls. And it's still not my fault that you can just jump over and I have to climb." "But it was your idea to attend the feast in the first place," replied Inuyasha. _And it's STILL not my fault that you are so obsessed with Kikyo I just had to drag you here, _Miroku added mentally.

Miroku let out a sigh of relief when they climbed over the last wall and arrived at the central courtyard. He looked around in awe; it was really a sight to see. The courtyard back in the gloomy palace of Western Kingdom was left untended, on the ground there was nothing but plain gravel, saving occasionally a couple of weeds. But the Shikon courtyard was entirely paved in square blocks of gray-blue mountain rock. They were of the toughest kind and excellent quality, yet somehow the Shikon stonemasons managed to cut them in perfectly straight lines. And it was vast. You could assemble a great army here and everybody would fit comfortably. But the real magnificence was the buildings that surrounded the courtyard themselves. They were also huge. The central palace, which was obviously built for the Emperor and his family, stood about five or six stories high, had yellow roofs with corners that arrogantly curved up and thick red walls. Four towers with the flags of Shikon stood proudly at the corners, guarding the main palace. Four poles stood in front of the gateway in a rectangle, two intersecting ropes hang on them. On the ropes a hundred red lanterns swayed aloft, their vivid light made the palace look even more brilliantly forboding. For a while, Miroku could do nothing but gawking at the sight.

Inuyasha, however, had absolutely no interest in the scenery. He was more concerned with them not being discovered. He perked up his nose and glanced up toward the towers with his superior demon vision. What he saw were slumping forms of sleeping guards, and his nose picked up the scent of alcohol. Inuyasha listened attentively with the white dog ears perched on top of his head, the snoring from the guards were audible even at this distance. Looks like there are all drunk, Inuyasha thought, useless humans. There must be some sort of local festivity tonight. Still he didn't let his guard down. He dragged Miroku along and the two crept silently under the dark shadow casted by the palace walls.

One way or another Inuyasha and Miroku got past the suspicious guards and entered the grand hall. The sight astounded even Inuyasha. A large group of extravagantly dressed lords and ladies were drinking and making merry, their mood was contagious. Soon, our two uninvited guests were feeling almost, welcome. And they blended in just fine. For once in his life Miroku's not wearing the deep blue monk robe, his beloved staff, which he never parted with before, was left at the inn. Instead, he was dressed in the kimono of a rich lord. His hairstyle was still the same, short with a tiny ponytail at the back, but it suited his garments just fine. Inuyasha was still wearing his usual red haori, with his precious sword Tetsusaiga, the Iron Crushing Fang, dangling at his hip. But today he added another shorter sword, and he carefully concealed his dog ears with a straw hat. To everyone else, he was just a brave samurai who had the honour of attending the Emperor's grand feast.

"Okay Inuyasha," Miroku said while rubbing his hands together gleefully, stealing glances at the two most tempting things in the world, food and women, "We're here, safe and sound. So, LET'S PARTY!!!"

_A/N: Please, please don't tell me I still have verb tense mistakes in this chapter! Oh well, at least I'm getting better. A reviewer pointed out the same thing for my other fanfic. (sigh) I guess you can never have enough editing._

_For the decorations and appearance of the hall and Shikon palace, I must point out that I didn't write it according to Japanese culture. I'm not Japanese. Though I really like the country's culture I have only a few clue how they decorate their castles and palaces in the ancient times. So I kinda cheated. I described according to Chinese style, especially the outer appearance of the palace and those lovely red lanterns. I'm going to write the Western Palace according to Japanese style though, that annoying castle of Naraku's was forever carved into my brain. I once seen a castle in the mist photo in a National Geographic. It was for a samurai article and I was just absolutely enchanted by it. I'm going to use that too. By the way, there was a photo of a samurai sword too. It was OTHERWORLDLY. It was one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen created by man. My friend agrees too, but she went back to Korea. (cry) Anyway that would be another story._


	6. Love At First Sight? Not!

**Chapter 6, Love At First Sight? Not!**

_Author's Note: I Liiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Sorry about the long wait but now I'm back. I'm now busy, sick, and addicted to Rurouni Kenshin. Anyway this chapter is, in all fairness, pretty long and lots of interesting things happened. Hope this will make for the lost time._

_Reviewer's Corner:_

_To Jamie: Well, I made Kag's parents let her off easy on purpose. The title is Let's Party so I want it to have a happy mood. However this is just the temporary calmness before the storm hits._

_To Sweet-InuKag: I'm kinda following your advice, my paragraphs are shorter than usual and I made the dialogue according to you at one part. However, I'm trained to write the way I write and I'm really heavy on descriptions, so sorry but I'm still gonna mainly stick to my own style._

_To All My Reviewers: Your reviews and support means a lot to me, I love you all! Wo Ai Ni! In a friendly way of course, lol. _

Kagome was bored. She had been sitting at the royal table for almost two hours now with her back perfectly straight and a fake smile on. Her back was stiff and her face felt sore. She longed for going somewhere more private, a place where she could be herself, not a perfect-looking porcelain doll her parents wanted her to be. "Kagome, you've been sitting here for a while now," Empress Higurashi spoke up, "perhaps you should go out there and get acquainted with some people. Sango's already gone." Perfect timing, Kagome thought, just when I need an excuse. "Look, there's Prince Koga." The Empress added. Ok, maybe not so perfect, Kagome thought with a big sweat-drop. She got up slowly (under the scrutinizing eyes of her parents and party guests, she had to be as graceful as she could be) and walked over to Prince Koga.

Kagome's first impression of her would-be-husband was, well, okay. He was clad in an exotic-looking fur hunting suit which made him stand out from all the party guests. His body was fine-tuned with muscles that made him seem very strong. His hair was coal-black and long, which he tied up in a high, sporty ponytail. His face was handsome, hard and firm. But in his eyes there was a tinge of bad-boy-ness in them. All in all Koga seemed very, wild, but the look worked for him.

"Hello, Princess Kagome," Koga smiled at her, "I'm honored to meet you." "Um, hi Koga," Kagome greeted awkwardly. Koga bowed slightly as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "I've heard your name and tales of your loveliness many times before in my realm, but I have never anticipated for such great beauty." Kagome slightly blushed at the flattery. "Thank you Prince Koga." Then, Koga did something that completely shocked Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her close against him. "You simply take my breath away Princess," he whispered seductively Kagome's ear, "I'll do anything to make you mine." Kagome was a loss for words, she had not expected such a heart-felt confession! Although she did not know why, something about Koga was making her feel very uncomfortable. While trying hard to suppress her sudden urge to fidget, Kagome writhed out of Koga's grasp and politely bowed, "You flatter me, Prince Koga. But I, um, have some business to attend to. Feel free to enjoy yourself. Excuse me." Although she noticed Koga's obvious disappointment, Kagome dared not stay. In fact, she hurried out of there as quickly as possible.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Koga did not follow. She made her way through the crowd, attempting to reach the snack table. But it was at this time her clumsiness decided to kick in. She stepped on the rim of her silk kimono and tripped. She anticipated the embarrassment of people staring at her when she crashes with a loud, "bang". But instead, she felt herself slamming against a hard surface that was later identified as someone's chest.

Inuyasha let out a small growl when Miroku left him, obviously to hit on pretty women. It's amazing how fast he would ditch an old friend for the lure of young women and free food. Wasn't this whole thing started because, he, Inuyasha, was in need? Not that he'd mind. With Miroku gone, he could finally steal a glance at his beautiful Kikyo.

Inuyasha's golden eyes skipped on the splendor and exquisitely-prepared food, his mind was only on Kikyo. But with hundreds of loud guests, all wearing bright-coloured kimono that made him dizzy, it was impossible to find her. Just when he was about to give up, by some strange twist of fate, he felt someone slamming into his chest. He gazed down, what he saw would change his life forever.

Kagome was about to apologize, but something stopped her. There was something vaguely familiar about this strange young man she bumped into. Red haori, straw hat, and unusual long silver hair. But where was it that she saw him before, she couldn't remember. Then, she noticed his eyes.

Kagome stared into his golden eyes which glowed like amber, only to find that he was staring back. His eyes looked at her with such intensity that they threatened to envelope her in a world of wildest fantasy. Kagome suddenly found it hard to breathe. She watched as the handsome stranger leaned in closer and closer, until she could almost feel his hot breath on her face. Kagome felt nervous; somehow it seemed that a thousand butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. The sensation was strange but not unpleasant. Suddenly, she was scared; scared that the stranger might do something foolish. It didn't pay to lose her reputation in front of a large crowd with her parents watching. Just when she was about to push him away, the hunger in his eyes vanished and was replaced by a glint of recognization. Kagome blinked, then it finally hit her. "IT WAS YOU!" they both said it at the same time.

"So, what brought you here ramen thief?" Kagome demanded hotly. She said it pretty loud so a couple of guests turned their heads, and more than one of them shot dirty glares at Inuyasha's demonic silver hair. Inuyasha saw this and decided that it's not a good place to argue. He put one arm around the girl's waist and his right hand covered her mouth. He could feel her struggle but he only wrapped her tighter. "It's not a good place to draw attention," he whispered in her ear and felt her shuddered slightly, "We'll go to the garden and sort things out." At that, he dragged her away.

Koga's nose picked out the scent of a dog demon long before his eyes found him. He searched the crowd, and there he was, standing close to Kagome, his Kagome. Koga clenched his fist, but he couldn't make a scene right here in front of all these people! He walked over to the Emperor Higurashi. "Emperor-sama," said Kgoa, "there stands that villain Inuyasha, son of your… no, our enemy, King Inutaisho. Shall I kill him?" The Emperor looked alarmed, then he said, "Let the boy go, Koga. I want this feast to go smoothly. I've heard that both of the Inutaisho brothers possess strength that matches one thousand skilled warriors. Even if you managed to defeat him, King Inutaisho will not take this lightly. Our kingdom's not ready for his wrath yet. Besides, I don't think the boy means any harm." Koga had not choice but to obey. However, his anger was still burning inside him. He swore that one of these days that Inuyasha will pay!

Kagome's anger flared up as soon as Inuyasha released her when they arrived at the moonlit garden. "What do you think you are doing, dragging me off like that?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha's face twisted in annoyance. "I can't really let you stay there and make a scene over some stupid ramen, now can I, wench?" Kagome's temper flared up another notch. "What did you call me?" "Are you so stupid that you can't even hear me straight? I called you wench, cuz that's what you are." Inuyasha replied in a bored but arrogant voice. "I'M NOT A WENCH!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "I'm the noble Princess of Shikon, Higurashi Kagome. And you'd better be sorry that you ever called me that!" Inuyasha was temporarily dazed that sheer volume of her voice, he felt as if someone's ringing a gong in his head. After his head was cleared, his brain began to process this new piece of information. _Three, two, one…_Kagome counted. "YOU are the Princess of Shikon!" Inuyasha shouted, obviously shocked. "The one and only," said Kagome smiling. Although she hated the title, it's still useful to scare annoying people. However, this time Kagome did not get the desired effect. "No wonder," Inuyasha smirked, "another one of those silly princesses. I bet you have no more brain than a humming bird. You probably got bored yesterday from all the pampering and decided to go exploring with that equally brainless friend of yours, but never stopped to think about the consequence of your actions."

Kagome could not believe her ears. The boy standing in front of her was the rudest and most arrogant person she'd ever met. First he made a big deal out of a simple street accident, then he stole her ramen, which Sango and her had paid for, as some sort of payback. And now, he's standing there, in HER family's garden, reprimanding HER for being childish and immature. What has the world coming to? She was about to scream and storm off when she suddenly remembered about the Gift.

It was a quiet, rainy day many years ago when Kagome was only a small child. She leaned against the stone railing along a small square courtyard which grass and bamboo grew, untended, listening to the steady rhythm of the crystal-clear rain droplets beating against the roof tiles. Clouds covered the traces of the sky that peeked through the jade-green bamboo leaves, replacing the cheerful sunshine of high noon with a peaceful, serene darkness.

Kagome heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw a kind-looking old lady wearing the red and white garments of a humble village priestess. Her black hair was mixed with gray and was tied messily with a white ribbon. Her clothes were soaking wet; water dripped from the bow and arrows she carried on her back. The servants passing by all looked at the priestess with obvious disgust, some even passed rude comments, but the elderly woman didn't seem to notice. She was summoned to the castle to deliver a baby for a lowly scullery maid, and she had done her job well. She was tired, but content. A maid noticed little Kagome, and she hurried over to lead her away from the priestess. But Kagome struggled out of her grasp. She ran over to the old priestess and offered her the last rice cake she'd stole from the lunch table. The old woman smiled and accepted the offer. She said her name was Kaede and she'd give a special gift to the adorable, kind-hearted Princess. The gift was a necklace made of plain, wooden beads and sharp, crooked animal fangs. Along with the gift came an incantation, which Kagome remembered by heart until this day. "This gift will subdue even the fiercest enemy," the old lady said, "once the incantation is recited, ye must pick a word, any word, to release the bead's power."

For some reason, Kagome remembered the encounter like yesterday and treasured the beads above all the shining jewels. She carried it with her everywhere she went, hoping to use it some day. Well, thought Kagome, today was as good as any. She took out the necklace and held it in her palm. Then, she closed her eyes, hands clasped together in prayer, and recited the incantation mentally.

Inuyasha watched in shock and awe as the Princess closed her eyes in prayer, her brows furrowed together in concentration. Then, the beads she held in her hands seemed to dissolve into the blue glow of miko energy. Suddenly, the beads sprang forth in flashes of light and circled themselves around his neck.

"What the…" Inuyasha tried to move, tried to take the beads off, but failed to do both. He was being held back by some unknown force. Once the spell was complete, he saw the Princess's eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oww… Not so cocky now, are we?" she teased.

"What the hell did you do to me, wench?"

Kagome ignored his question. "Now, let's see, what command word shall I give you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at you, all leashed up like a dog."

"Why you… Grrr."

"I know," Kagome patted her head, "Sit boy!"

Much to Inuyasha's dismay (and Kagome's delight), the prayer beads glowed and sent Inuyasha crashing down to the ground. "What was that? Take this creepy necklace off my neck at once!" Inuyasha demanded while he struggled to take the beads off. Then, he noticed Kagome was staring at him. Or, more precisely, at his ears. That's when Inuyasha realized that his hat and fallen off.

"You…you are a demon?" stuttered Kagome. Inuyasha was speechless, he was discovered. Kagome knew that she should call the guards or run to safety, but for some reason she was glued to the spot. In all this excitement, she had forgotten Lady Kaede's last advice: "Ye should use the beads wisely my child, for the wearer of the sacred beads will be bound to you forever the moment you uttered the spell."


	7. Storm Rising

Chapter 7, Storm Rising 

_**Author's Note:** I'm baaaaack! Y'all must hate me for not updating right? But I was seriously busy and blocked. But thanks to Fallenanjel, a loyal reader, I'm back on track and with fresh ideas to boot! Enjoy the chapter._

_**S. P.**_

_(I can't decide between Sakura Priestess or Snowy Plum, so now I'm S.P.)_

Sango's face was slightly flushed from the festivities and the cups of rice wine she drank. Somehow all these luxury and feasting only made her think of Home. Back in the demon slayer's village everyday was quiet but full of joy. Even on missions she was surrounded by family and friends. But here, in the palace, it was different. Though the Emperor and Empress had been fair and kind, the court was full of lies and deceit. Without Kagome, she wouldn't know how she could've survived…

A light tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts. The young slayer turned and saw a blue-robed young man bowing to her politely.

"This one goes by the name Miroku," the young man straightened up and looked appreciatively at her features, his face sly and handsome, his voice smooth, "and what name, praytell, was given to the noble lady before me?"

"It's Sango," she replied, "and I'm not noble. I'm just a personal guard to Ka… I mean, Her Highness Princess Kagome."

"Sango, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Sango felt light-headed; perhaps it's the compliment, or perhaps it's the sake. Her face blushed crimson. "You are a monk, are you not? Aren't monks forbidden to flirt?" she giggled.

"Yes, I am a monk with a few humble powers," replied Miroku smoothly, "but I have not taken the vows, for I appreciate the finer things in life, such as sake and beautiful, charming ladies…"

Sango saw him stepping closer, his hand somehow wound around her waist. Her breathing quickened, her mind kept asking whether this was appropriate. Then, she felt his hand on her butt and she snapped back to reality.

In a flash, her hand connected with his face with alarmingly quick motion and force. Miroku stepped back in utter surprise, his hand caressed his left cheek disbelievingly. Luckily, none of the other guests had noticed anything.

Before either of them could speak, a youth in a red kimono strode out of nowhere.

"Miroku let's go!" he said in a gruff, annoyed voice as he grabbed him and swept away without casting Sango a single glance. But something about him caught her eyes. The unnatural amber eyes, the demonic silver hair, the dog ears erected on top of his head, this could only mean one thing…

Suddenly, Sango's light-headedness completely vanished.

* * *

"The girl put a curse on you, you say?" asked Miroku, his tone amused. Inuyasha, however, did not share his amusement.

"We've got to do something! Bribe her, strangle her until she takes it off! Anything!" Inuyasha tried to tear the prayer beads off once more, and once more it refused to budge.

"I don't think it's that simple," reasoned Miroku, "our subject is none other than the Princess of Shikon, and we are their number one enemy. How do you suggest we get near her?"

"The same way we got near last time!" Inuyasha was desperate now.

"Don't do anything rash," Miroku warned, "we'll think of something."

Inuyasha, however, was too busy sulking to hear what his best friend said.

* * *

"Are you sure the situation is as grave as you describe, Naraku?" asked the Emperor of Shikon.

"Have I ever deceived you before, Your Majesty?" answered Naraku coolly.

"Of course not, of course not," replied the Emperor quickly. "Have all the reserve troops assembled at once! We'll need allies, too. I'll start to plan for the wedding at once, I'm sure Prince Kouga will find my daughter desirable."

"Of course he will. After all, they say Her Highness is the Jewel of Shikon," Naraku with a near-invisible smile.

"What do you mean I'm to be married in a fortnight?" cried Kagome.

"Kagome please listen to me!' the Empress pleaded, "Just listen to me and don't run off like last time."

"How can I listen? You can't just decide my life for me. I don't want to be married, and certainly not to Kouga!"

"But we need allies, and Prince Kouga's clan is strong…"

"So you just sell me out?"

"Of course not," sighed the Empress, "but the Inutaisho Empire is invading our Northern border."

Kagome just couldn't believe it. Although she was pressured all her life, being the Princess and all, she had never had such a big responsibility dumped on her shoulder before. A whole country, HER country, was at stake; it's very survival depended on her marriage to Kouga. Two choices were laid out before her:

1 Ran away from the marriage and leave an entire country to die

2 Marry Kouga, save Shikon, and condemn herself to a lifetime of misery.

Frankly, she liked neither.

* * *

Kagome heard light tapping on her bedroom door.

"I want to be alone right now, Yumi," Kagome said, thinking it was her servant maid.

"It's me, Sango," came the reply.

"Come in," sighed Kagome helplessly.

"You already heard about it, right?"

Sango nodded, "Soon, it'll be the news all around the country."

"Kagome, do you love Kouga?" asked Sango.

"No," answered Kagome, wide-eyed, "but I can't just let Shikon be defeated. Sure, Kouga's nice and all, but he makes me uncomfortable. Grrr, I hate those dog demons, why can't they just leave us alone? I don't want to marry Kouga, I'd rather marry that jerk in the garden!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kagome became outraged with herself. How could she say that? Even Kouga was better than that foul-mouthed, selfish bastard. How could she even think about him at such a time?

"Ka…gome?" Sango said uncertainly, her best friend seemed to be spacing out.

"Yes Sango?"

"Who's the jerk in the garden?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that," said Kagome apologetically, "remember the prayer beads given to me by an old Priestess I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I worked the spell on him."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"He must be really rude to you."

"Tell me about it."

"Sucker!"

"Definitely!" Kagome went on to explain Inuyasha's rude behavior and how funny his expression was when he found out about the prayer beads' binding power. "His face was all twisted, you should've seen him! Then I sat him."

"Sat him?" asked Sango, puzzled.

"Oh, I decided the command word should be 'sit', since he's all leashed up like a helpless puppy. So he goes crashing into the ground, and you won't believe it Sango! His straw hat fell off and he has dog ears! He's a demon!"

"What?" cried Sango, her fears came rushing back.

"He's a demon, and not a wolf either," repeated Kagome.

"Kagome, answer me," said Sango urgently, "does he have golden eyes and wears a red kimono?"

"Sango, how'd you…"

"Well I met him, he has a friend with him too, a monk who pretended to be a nobleman. But never mind about that. Do you know who he is?" Sango looked at Kagome straight in the eye.

"Well, I never asked his name."

"He wouldn't have told you even if you did," said Sango, "because he's the second son of the Great Inutaisho himself."

"He's WHAT!" Kagome nearly hit ceiling.

"Shhh, quiet!" Sangos aid sternly.

"Sorry Sango, I just, don't believe it!"

"Well believe it," said Sango tiredly, "How many men do you see have dog ears? As demon slayers, one important lesson is to learn about the history and characteristics of all the important demon clans. The Inutaisho is a great Lord, and he has two sons. The Elder one I heard is very aristocratic and aloof. The younger one is the exact opposite. Rumours had it that his mother was a human. The Inutaisho court must want to cover his hanyou identity up, for it would be embarrassing to them. Not much is known about him, except that he possesses the Robe of Fire Rat, which he wears all the time. It is said to be as soft as silk, yet as tough as steel, more indestructible than the best Shikon armour. Interestingly, its color is red. The Elder Prince's name is Sesshoumeru, and the younger Prince, whom I believe is our 'jerk'," Sango paused, "his name is Inuyasha."


	8. Moonlight Serenade

**Chapter 8, Moonlight Serenade**

The very next morning, news of Kagome's engagement to Prince Koga of the Wolf Demon Clan quickly spread. From the dinner tables of noblemen, to the shabby bars of street tramps, the hottest topic would always be the Emperor marrying off the Jewel of Shikon.

Kagome appeared to be amused by the flattering title while Sango was shocked.

"You mean you have never heard of people calling you the Jewel of Shikon before?"

"Nope," answered Kagome, "I wonder why they call me that."

"Wow, you REALLY haven't been outside much," said Sango, "All across the land people spread the tales of beauty and your pure-heartedness. They call you Jewel of Shikon. They adore you, Kagome. They almost respect you more than your parents!"

Kagome was speechless; she was amazed at how high the people of her kingdom thought of her, and how little she had known about it.

"But…but why? I hadn't done a thing!" Kagome stammered.

Sango thought about it long and hard, then replied slowly as if recalling a distant memory, "I remember my father speaking about it once, about a prophecy being made at your birth. Something of great importance happened. It's mainly just a myth now, and not many people remember it clearly, the younger people particularly scorn it, but the people are awed by you just the same. That's all I know."

Later that night, Kagome lied in bed, unable to sleep. She thought about what Sango had told her. How come her parents had never said anything about whatever happened at her birth? Most importantly, WHAT did happen? When did her own dull life become such a mystery?

Feeling restless, she got out of the bed and walked out to the balcony. The cool night air brushed against her face, bringing the sweet scent of Sakura blossoms in the royal garden towards her. She felt calm and soothed. That was, until a certain dog demon prince appeared out of nowhere.

For a while now Inuyasha had been watching her, standing on the balcony, half-concealed behind the flowery branches of a cherry tree. He had to admit in spite of himself that the Princess looked different now, standing in her white flowing night gown while the moonlight illuminating her pale face, with the wind sending flying her black, silky tresses and a sorrowful expression on her face. She looked more like a tennyo of the legends, stepping down to Earth from the tip of the clouds, than the temperamental brat of the day before. Inuyasha watched as a sigh escaped the Princess's lips, he frowned. Somehow seeing her all unhappy like this bothered him a whole lot.

He jumped out of the tree and straight onto the railing of the balcony. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked right in Kagome's face.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped Inuyasha full force across the face, causing the hanyou to lose his balance and fell head first through the trees.

"Lady Kagome, is there anything wrong?" came the concerned voice of servants.

"No, no, everything's quite fine!" Kagome said quickly.

"But that noise…"

"Oh, I was startled too. It turned out to be a stray cat, or was it a raccoon? Hard to tell, hehehe…" Kagome giggled nervously.

Convinced by her acting, the servants retreated. Kagome sighed in relief, until she turned around to face a seriously ticked-off Inuyasha.

"You…Wench…I was wrong! You are still the same ugly, violent wench of before!"

"Oh, did you think otherwise?" replied Kagome coolly.

"Err…" Inuyasha stammered. To his horror, his cheeks began to warm up, he was near sweating how. Dreading his brain was going to hyperventilate, he used the quick way out, a.k.a., the loud way.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, "think what you will, but nothing would prevent you from being a wench, and you know it."

Kagome felt her temper steam up. "And who are you to criticize? I have every right to be mad at you, you are my enemy for haven't sake, and your father wants to destroy my country!"

"Feh! If humans don't stick their noses up in our turf, we wouldn't even care that your kind exists. But since it's the humans who started it in the first place…"

"WHAT?" How dare you! You do know that just by my command, you can be marched off to the dungeon and beheaded at any moment."

"Oh, but I can escape any time," smirked Inuyasha.

"How? These walls are high. Wait a minute, how did you get in in the first place?" asked Kagome.

"These pathetic human defenses cannot prevent me from getting what I want," said Inuyasha, his tone turned malicious, "the reason I have come tonight, is that I need you to take these stupid beads off of me!"

"No can do," answered Kagome.

"You do know that I don't take 'no' for an answer, do you?" threatened Inuyasha.

"Threatening me won't do you any good," said Kagome matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Because I don't know how."

Inuyasha nearly fell over. "WHAT?"

"AN old priestess gave them to me years ago, she only told me how to cast them on, she never told me how to get them off," explained Kagome.

"Well, if that's the case," Inuyasha said between gritted teeth, "you'll just have to come with me to find that priestess. I won't let you go until I get this thing off!"

"What? You can't do that to me!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I can and I will," Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome bridal-style and jumped up into the air. His sleeve covered her mouth to muffle her shriek for help. He leaped from tree to tree, always silent and unseen. Soon, they were out of the palace grounds.

Kagome struggled, but his grip was too strong. She tried to utter the command word "sit", but Inuyasha quickly reacted. He expertly pressed the pressure points on her back. Her body went limp instantly in his arms.

* * *

Tennyo means Celestial Maiden. Tennyos are part of an ancient Japanese/Chinese legend. 

_Finally, some dramatic development! I must say that this fic, started out as a simple love story, is getting more and more of a adventure/mystery feel, and further and further away from the Shakespeare romance. Rather than saying this is based on Romeo and Juliet, I'm going to call it Romeo and Juliet **inspired**. I'm not sure how readers will react to this new development, so please review! Yes, lots and lots of them, mwahahahaha!_


	9. In The Woods With My Worst Enemy!

**Chapter 9, In the Woods With My Worst Enemy**

_Sakura Prietess: once more a new chapter, enjoy! And once again, a huge thanks goes out to my reviewers! But the story's drifting further and further away from Romeo and Juliet, ne?_

* * *

"Curse it, just where is that Inuyasha?" Miroku muttered under his breath. It was a perfect, cozy, sunny morning and because of his problem-prone friend, he didn't get to sleep in. Didn't he come for a vacation? But all's well. He might do a little sight-seeing, taste some of Shikon's famous ramen, and… _Oh, pretty ladies_! Miroku's eyes went sparkly and fixed dead on those round, alluring butt… um, I mean,_faces._ He flexed his fingers, _hmm, where to begin…_

Fifteen minutes later, he was forced to hide in a roadside teahouse for every young lady on the street screamed when they saw his face. Miroku sighed, he was the only monk in all of Japan who truly appreciate their butt… Ahem, _BEAUTY_, and was also handsome to boot. Why did they have to slap him away?

Miroku took a seep of tea, but his relaxation was interrupted by loud noises coming from the streets outside. He looked out, and saw a huge band of armed soldiers marching down the cobbled street, shooing aside the citizens. _Oh my, _thought Miroku, _it's as if Shikon's going to war!_

"Hey, haven't you heard?" whisperings from the nearby tables drifted into Miroku's ears. "The Princess was missing!"

"Yeah, it's news all around town. They say someone abducted her!'

Miroku narrowed his eyes and listened on.

"They say she was missing from her bedroom, and a demon took her away!'

"Her fiancée, that Prince Koga, was really mad, or so I heard."

"Who could blame him? His future wife was stolen practically from right under his nose…"

"A rumour's been going on saying that it's the Princess's secret boyfriend…"

"Or do you think it's the dog demons again?"

"The Emperor is using half the army trying to find her…"

"What a shame. The demons took the Jewel of Shikon."

Miroku couldn't listen anymore. Right now he was pretty sure what his hanyou friend was up to and he's got to find him quick. He sighed, so much for don't do anything rash! Miroku stood up and paid for his bills. He left quickly after bowing humbly to the teahouse owner. Then, he hurried towards the outskirts of the city, totally unaware of the stealthy warrior following him.

The first thing Kagome was aware of was that she was cuddled against something warm. It felt like she was being held in someone's arms, just like her mother used to do sometimes when she was little. Instinctively, she moaned in content and huddled closer.

"What are you doing wench?" came a gruff reply.

She opened her eyes and…

"Ahhh!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Inuyasha shouted. His ears hurt but he couldn't cover them because he was holding Kagome.

Kagome wanted to get out of his grip, but couldn't because she realized that they were leaping through the air, jumping from treetop to treetop.

"Why did you kidnap me!" demanded Kagome angrily, yesterday's events flashing in her mind.

"What, are you so stupid that you couldn't figure this out?" Inuyasha retorted.

"I get it!" said Kagome, "This is another scheme thought out by you dog demons to take over my country, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nearly fell over. "Did hurt your head when you were a child? Of course not! I took you because I want you to find that priestess so I can take these stupid beads off!"

"Oh, yeah, right," Kagome chuckled nervously, "you did tell me that yesterday."

"Exactly."

Kagome wouldn't give up. "You know, my father's probably called on the entire army to search for me, and when you're caught, he could execute you!"

"**_IF _**I'm caught, (which I won't be), I highly doubt that your father dares executing a prince of the Western Lands." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well… then my fiancée will find you! I'm telling you, he's REALLY possessive!" Kagome didn't want to sink as low as using Kouga as a shield, but this was her last straw.

Inuyasha frowned slightly, she has a fiancée already? A nasty, tingling feeling began to tug in his stomach, but he quickly brushed it away. The smirk once again returned to his face.

"Feh! I doubt a rude, obnoxious little wench like you could ever find a fiancée! Even if you did, then he's either lost a bet or was forced into it 'cause he's broke or somethin'."

"You, you…" Kagome stammered in fury. Then, she remembered a certain little something, the very reason she was here…

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and SIT!"

Miroku stumped his staff or the ground and sat on a rock. He sighed deeply. All that walking and no Inuyasha. He was pretty sure he'd gone into the forest. But then again, his hanyou friend's speed was inhuman, and he could also jump to the top of a cliff in one leap, a cliff that could take him days to climb. But Miroku had no choice but to chase Inuyasha, for the little prank between him and the Princess was now getting very out of hand.

Just when Miroku was angsting over the time he wasted on finding Inuyasha when he could've been hitting on pretty Shikon girls, he felt a presence hiding in the bushes behind him.

Miroku silently cursed himself. How could he have missed this earlier? Now that he thought about it, the presence had been following him for a while now. Usually even the slyest demon couldn't escape his acute ki-sensing ability, but this time it's different. The person following him had to be a skilled tracker and a… human?

"Who are you?" Miroku asked calmly but forcefully, "Show yourself!"

All he got was silence.

"Alright! I'll just have to force you out!" he held out his staff, trying to pinpoint the exact hiding spot of his mysterious foe.

"Aha!" His staff pointed out a spot in the bushes. But when he was about to throw his sacred sutras, something large flew out of the trees. He dodged it, but barely.

"What the…" Miroku was startled. Then he heard the whooshing sound of the object soaring towards him again, this time from behind. He threw out the sutras, but it had no effect whatsoever on the flying weapon. It promptly flew back into the bushes where its owner was.

That weapon, so familiar…

"Sutras have no effect on the Hiraikotsu." Said a voice among the trees. "They are useful on demons, but my weapon, though made of demon bones, has long been purified. Now, it's a righteous weapon."

Miroku looked ahead, and saw the figure of a young woman wearing tight, black armour. The large flying boomerang was now held behind her shoulders.

Miroku breathed deeply. So that weapon was the legendary Hiraikotsu (flying bone) of the Taijiya! He remembered now! And this girl, she must be a demon slayer.

Miroku put down his staff and held out his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Hey! I'm not your enemy. At least I hope not. Look, let's stop fighting and no harm's done."

The girl thought about it and slowly lowered her weapon. Miroku took a step closer and they came face to face. Then, she took off her gas mask.

Miroku gasped, "YOU!"

* * *

Having unleashed her fury, Kagome stomped off and left a very pained Inuyasha lying face down in a crater. Then, it occurred to her. She could use this opportunity to escape and leave the dog loser to EAT DIRT! She made a face towards the small crater where her captor was in, twitching in semi-consciousness, and ran deeper into the woods. 

Kagome ran and ran. Finally, she was out of breath and stopped. Only then did it occur to her that she didn't even think about the direction she was running in. She looked around, all she saw were trees and wild flowers growing among the deep grass, ever the same yet unfamiliar. After wandering around aimlessly looking for a path of some sort, she sighed in defeat. She was now hopelessly lost.

Rustle, rustle…

Something's stirring up the forest. Kagome felt a strong demonic aura, and it did not belong to the Dog Demon Prince.

Rustle, rustle…

Now, Kagome really wished that she hadn't left her captor's side.

* * *

"You are that lovely lady I met on the banquet!" exclaimed Miroku. "Come to think of it, I also saw you on the streets that day with your companion. And she's the Hime-sama herself, right?" 

"Hmpf! And you are the friend of Prince Inuyasha, the younger son of the Dog Demon Lord Inutaisho. I've been following you since the teahouse. Tell me, where is Princess Kagome?" Sango demanded.

"Apparently, I've been trying to solve that myself," sighed Miroku. "You see, I believe Prince Inuyasha kidnapped your Princess for she placed a necklace of sacred prayer beads around his neck as a form of humiliation. And if I know Inuyasha, he probably took her without proper thinking in the hopes that she'll take it off of him."

"I do know for a fact that Kagome-sama did put prayer beads on Prince Inuyasha. But how can I trust you that you weren't on a spy mission for the Dog Demon Lord?" questioned Sango.

"My dear lady," Miroku smiled charmingly, "I assure you that the Prince and I were only friendly tourists up until the recent incident. We only came to Shikon on a harmless vacation, for we have heard for a long time about the beauty and grandness of your land." He took another step closer. "If you are Lord Inutaisho, would you send a dope-head such as Inuyasha on an important spy mission?"

Sango thought about it, she had to agree. "I think I believe you. Our common goal now is to find Kagome and Inuyasha as soon as possible. It would be in our best interest to avoid a war."

"Yes my beautiful lady," Miroku grinned, "we'll do just that."

Sango narrowed her eyes, there's something fishy about that grin on the monk's face. What was he up to? Then…

"HANDS OFF MY BUTT YOU PERVERT!"

"Ouch!"

* * *

Kagome could sense the demon coming closer and closer, she fumbled over what she should do. Should she run? No, she had no chance of outrunning it. Besides, she would get herself lost even more. Should she stay and fight then? That's an even stupider idea. 

She hadn't got a weapon, and she was sure she would've been the demon's lunch in five seconds if she fights barehanded. _What to do, what to do…_

The thumping of the demon's feet thundered through the forest, nearly deafening Kagome's ears. Then, an arm as large as a pine tree came down from the skies and grabbing directly for her.

"Ahhh!" Kagome let out an ear-piercing scream as the demon's hand closed around her thin body. The excruciating pain and a sickening cracking sound told her it probably broke a few bones.

"You…you've got it! Don't you, girl?" the demon growled.

"Got…what?" Kagome said in agony, barely looking up at the demon's ugly head.

"Don't deny it! I need it, I need the power!" the demon's grip tightened, it felt as if it was trying to squeeze the very life out of her.

Kagome groaned in pain, it felt like every bone and muscle in her body was going to be broken and crushed. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, something strange happened.

The pain subsided, more like blocked out, distant and blurry. Kagome felt her body being enveloped in a warm, bright pink light. The light seemed to come from inside her. She no longer felt weak, she no longer felt afraid. All that she was aware of was how much strength she was given by the warmth of the light. Someway or another (her body seemed to be acting on its own accord) her left arm wriggled free of the demon's grasp and a bright beam shot out from it. It seemed that she had hit something, because seconds later, she heard the demon's howl of anguish.

The demon's grip weakened and Kagome found herself falling towards the ground, the light had disappeared and she was now very, very panicked. But then, a flash of red leaped towards her, and she felt someone holding her in his arms.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the demon being chopped into pieces. The dog demon prince was looking at her quite concernedly.

"Are…are you all right?" he asked.

Kagome tried to sit up, but couldn't. It felt like all the energy had been drained out of her, she had not a trickle of strength left in her body.

"In… Inuyasha was it?" she struggled out the hanyou's name, "Thank…you for saving…me."

Inuyasha blushed slightly, but luckily Kagome was too weak to notice. To hide his embarrassment, he asked, "What was that light that was coming from you earlier?"

"I…don't know," answered Kagome, she didn't even the strength to think.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed someone coming their way. He clutched Kagome tighter.

A figure clad in white and red riding astride on top of a brown mare came out from the trees. It was an elderly woman carrying a bow and a flight of arrows.

"Are you a priestess?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"Aye, aye," replied the priestess kindly, "and this young lady is hurt, I see? Then, you need my help."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously but showed Kagome to her. The priestess leaned in.

Kagome's sight was still blurry from the pain, but she managed to see an kind old lady, whose lined but wise face brought out the memory of a gloomy rainy day through the fog of her mind.

"Lady…Kaede…" was the last thing she said before sinking into unconsciousness.


	10. Back To Where We Left Off

Chapter 10, Back To Where We Left Off 

_Author's Note: Hello everybody, it's been so long! I've been busy with my Chinese fanfics and other things. Sometimes I wonder: do people even care about my story anymore? Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough! Sorry to say but this will be a short chapter, it's mostly transitional stuff, but I promise big things will happen later. I will be starting Romeo and Juliet in English in October, this is so exciting! Will this bring new element to the story, I wonder. This is all I have to say. See you all next time in my talk corner and, oh yeah, enjoy the story._

* * *

"When would she wake up, old woman?"

"When it's time for her to."

"What are you giving her Obaasan?"

"A paste made of medicinal herbs to help her feel better."

"Why you…"

Conversation drifted into Kagome's ears, it sounded like a young man and an old woman, but she saw only darkness before her eyes. She slowly opened her heavy eyelids. At first, she could only see blurry silhouettes of two people moving back and forth. Then, it became focused. The face of the demon prince, Inuyasha, edged close hers. "You're awake, sure took ya long enough."

Feeling tired, she didn't argue. Another voice chose to speak up just then. "Don't worry, Hime-sama. He didn't mean to be rude. He was very worried about you and kept asking me silly questions."

Kagome was now completely awake. She sat up abruptly, but the sudden movement brought a sharp pain across her body. Inuyasha scolded, "Lay back down and quit moving you baka! Are you too stupid to see that you have injuries all over you?"

Kagome followed his advice obediently, much to the hanyou's surprise. She turned her gaze to the old lady, her long hair was grayer than when she last saw her, and was tied behind her back with a white ribbon. She sat beside the futon, gently stirred something in an iron pot over the hearth. The white and red miko garments fitted comfortably around her plump body, and there was a black patch over her left eye.

"Please rest, Hime-sama. The paste will be ready shortly."

"You…remember me." Kagome said slowly.

"Aye," replied the old miko, "It's been very long, but my memories haven't failed me. I must say, you've grown into a very fine young lady, Hime-sama."

"No, please call me Kagome."

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha, who was tired of hearing them talking about things he didn't understand, snapped.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, it's very rude for a young man to interrupt an elderly lady," said Lady Kaede calmly.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I'm a priestess; how can I not know the name of the second son of the great dog demon lord?

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Kagome, but before he could ask anything or make a rude comment, the old priestess interrupted, "Kagome needs her rest right now. I'll come in later to apply the herb paste to her wounds when it cools off. Inuyasha come with me to the garden. The cabbages need picking and I could use the strength of a young man right about now."

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha only "feh"ed and allowed himself to be shooed away by Lady Kaede like an obedient grandson. Kagome chuckled to herself. It's hard to imagine Inuyasha as anyone's grandson, let alone an obedient one.

Three days passed like this, with Lady Kaede coming in to apply medicine and change bandages on Kagome's wounds, and Kagome staring at the ceiling or sleeping the rest of the time. Inuyasha, for some reason, had disappeared all together. As hard as she tried to convince herself that she couldn't care less, she did miss him, but just a little. It's somehow too quiet and lonely without him barging in and out, snapping at people for no reason at all. Kagome would always close her eyes at these moments, trying to imagine the faces of Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, Souta-chan, and of course, her best friend in the whole world, Sango. How are they? Are they worried that she was missing? Was her father sending out troops to look for her? If so, then it must be a big hassle to the soldiers and the people who lived near by. Gomenasai, she apologized silently, gomenasai for causing so much trouble.

* * *

Sango sat down on the grass and leaned against the cool hard surface of a rock. She set her hiraikotsu beside her and sighed long and hard. She had been searching for three days, or was it four? She couldn't remember clearly, nor did she care. All she cared about was her friend's whereabouts. The sword practice, the dress-picking, and the feast now seemed like events from a previous life. It's hard to imagine that so much had happened in so little time. And of course, having a perverted, annoying monk at her side didn't improve her mood either. Even thought he knew the terrain rather well and always seemed to have one or two good advice handy.

"My dear lady Sango," the smooth, slightly teasing voice of Miroku rang in her ears, "We've been searching for days, it's now pointless to search any further. I think it's time we head back to the city. We need to gather some news."

"I agree," said Sango thoughtfully, "running around aimlessly in the woods is a waste of time when even the aerial search on Kirara turned out to be fruitless. They could be going in a complete different direction. We have no clue of what's going on in the capital. For all we know, it could be utter chaos. It's lucky we haven't met any soldiers, for even though I hold a position in court, it would've been very complicated to explain your identity. Besides, I should be reporting back to the palace now, or they would be out searching for me as well. But don't worry," Sango added, "I will keep quiet about you, Miroku. But you should continue to be in disguise."

"How very kind of you, Milady," Miroku smiled charmingly, "how can I ever repay you?"

"You can repay me by keeping your hands off my backside," Sango said grumpily.

"Will do," Miroku said as he removed the offensive hand, but not before earning a well deserved slap from the feisty taijiya.

And just like that, our comical (and violent) duo hopped on Kirara's back and flew towards the city.


	11. A Few Discoveries

Chapter 11, A Few Discoveries Author's Note 

_For the people who still care about my story, sorry I've been away for so long. I was busy with my Harukanaru Toki No Naka De fanfics (they are in Chinese, too) and other stuff. But one of them is already finished and I would have time to work on this story now. I hope to finish this in the next two months or so, I already had the plotline completely planned out. If you have also read my Fushigi Yugi/Inuyasha cross-over, Love That Trancends Time, then I will tell you very regretfully, I have put that story on indefinite hold, meaning there will be little chance of me getting back on it any time soon. But we shall see, cuz you'll never know._

_This is a short transitional phase. Things will start happening in the next two chapters. Enjoy! _

_**Story Thus Far (it's wise to read this!)**_

_Kagome and Inuyasha, Princess and Prince of two warring kingdoms, met on the Higurashi feast and it was hate at first sight! After Kagome put a cursed prayer bead necklace on the half dog demon, Inuyasha kidnapped her to look for the priestess who gave her the beads. On the way, Kagome was injured by a demon and an old miko, Lady Kaede, took them in. Meanwhile, their friends Miroku and Sango had given up on the search and went back to the Shikon palace._

* * *

Finally, Kagome's conditions improved and she was now able to move around and even help with some Lady Kaede's housework. And it was around this time that Inuyasha showed himself again, pressing for answers.

"So wench, just tell me, who is that wrinkly old lady?" he asked one day as Kagome was picking dried leaves off a bundle of vegetables.

"If I did, what's in it for me?" she asked cleverly.

"Just tell me damn it!"

"Nope!"

"Alright, there's no point asking anyways. Your wounds are healed so we're leaving, right now!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's waist.

"Hey, where're you taking me?"

"To a place where we can find that old priestess of course!" said Inuyasha. His grip tightened around Kagome as he prepared to take off.

"No need, Prince Inuyasha. You are currently standing in that place." The door creaked open, and Lady Kaede stood in the doorway.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

The old priestess stood calmly, and said, "Inuyasha, there's no point in keeping this from you any longer. Yes, I'm the priestess that gave Princess Kagome the prayer beads around your neck."

Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin, "So you're the annoying old hag, why haven't I figured this out earlier? Now, if you want to live, tell me how to get these stupid beads off RIGHT NOW!"

Lady Kaede stood her ground, her expressions unchanged, while the dog demon flexed his claws. "I thought a son of the great Inutaisho household would be taught manners as to not to threaten a poor, defenseless old woman. Turns out I was wrong.

"Yes," she continued, "I gave the prayer beads to the Princess for the kindness she had shown me, also for a reason I cannot tell you. At least, not right now. As for the way to take the beads off," the Priestess paused, "there…is none."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha stared at the old woman before him incredulously, "What do you mean there is none?"

"I meant what I said," Lady Kaede replied, "although, if it was you two, maybe there's a chance of finding a way. For even without the beads, your lives are bound together since before your births. It was written in the stars."

"What are you babbling on about you hag? Who wants to be bound to that wench?" Inuyasha's eyes twitched, black lines appeared on his face.

"Inuyasha," a crisp, high-pitched voice chirped from behind him, "SIT!"

* * *

"So, no news of my daughter?" asked the emperor. Even though it's only been a few days, he seemed as if he aged ten years. The light of his wise, proud eyes was dulled, and he looked tired and old. He was less like a dignified emperor, and more like a father, worried sick about his child.

"No, Your Majesty, please forgive my uselessness," Sango replied regretfully. Not only was she unable to bring back Kagome, she was keeping secrets from the royal family even now.

"You can go now, and get some rest. It must've been hard searching all these days," Emperor Higurashi dismissed her. His concern made Sango even guiltier. She bowed quickly and fled from the throne room, and when she rushed past Prince Kouga on the way, she didn't even bother to stop.

Miroku sat cross-legged on the straw mattress, deep in (for appears to be) meditation. Darkness ruled the small cave except for the tiny light emanating from a candle beside him. As if intruding the Shikon Royal Palace wasn't bad enough, he had to hide in this small damp rock tunnel in the middle of a water fountain. The tunnel made a great secret escape route for sure. But for a hideout, Miroku expected something much cozier. He broke his meditation with a sigh, at least Sango provided him with blanckets and candles, and brought him food everyday. Still, the hardship was almost too hard to bear. Maybe he could sneak out through the tunnel passageway without a lantern, but he didn't have a single copper coin left in his purse…

There were sounds of light footsteps and the noise of a rock being moved, followed by the pouring of bright sunlight into the tunnel. Miroku blinked, and saw the slim figure of Sango appearing by the tunnel opening, surrounded by light, and holding a basket of food.

"Ah, my goddess!" Miroku rushed over (while bending his back, for the rock ceiling was too low) and hugged her tight, but got a solid slap across the face as soon as his hands wandered down to her oh-so-sensual butt.

"Is this how you show your gratefulness, lecher?" Sango asked, her face twitching.

"Of cours not," said Miroku, grinning, "that was just a little bonus. I missed you, you know."

"Yeah right," sadi Sango, rolling her eyes, but her face turned pink just the same.

"So, how long do I have to stay here for?"

"We'll leave as soon as the army general reports back with the news of Kagome'. Though I doubt that he has any."

"Hmmm, two more days, then," Miroku mumbled as he stuffed a rice ball into his mouth.

"Anyways, are you sure you don't have any clues where Inuyasha had gone?"

"How would I know?" asked Miroku.

"Because you're his friend?" Sango raised her voice impatiently.

"But that doesn't mean I know all of his secrets.!"

…

As the pair bickered away, a dark shadow lurked in the bushes beside the fountain, listening to their careless conversation.

"Inuyasha's friend, huh? Thank you for leading me to him, Miss Taijiya. Hey, you two, keep a close watch on them. I want to know every move they make."

Beside him, two creatures with glowing green eyes accepted the command.


	12. Unexpected Visitors part I

**Chapter 12 Unexpected Visitors ( I )**

_Author's Note: I changed my pen name, yet again! But this time I probably won't be changing back. If it caused any inconvenience, I apologized (actually why would it? People seldom notice the author anyways. At least, it's me, lol). The story is now straying so far from my original intent that it could no longer be called by "based on", but rather "inspired by" Romeo and Juliet. There's no Shakespeare's intent in my story as far as I could see, except on the star-crossed lover part. But so far, there's very few romance! But don't worry, the romance will come…Still, I decided that a general fixing up of the story should be done, maybe after it's finished? Anyway, the finals are starting and I probably won't be updating until the exams are over. Thanks to all the readers who reviewed! It's great to know that people are still reading this after so long._

* * *

Stepping lightly down the hallway, Sango made her way towards the Emperor's meeting room, hoping to hear news the army general brought back. But as she drew closer she became puzzled, for the great sliding door was shut, and the usual guards by the doors were missing.

Silently she crept to the doors, and by pressing her ear on the small crack in the middle, she could hear the faint voices of two men.

"As I grieve for my daughter but I fear more for my kingdom. The western demons are massing by our borders and the pact with the wolf tribe is not yet secure."

The urgent voice was undoubtedly the Emperor's.

"Then we should make haste in the search for your daughter, Your Majesty, then all would be well…"

The sly, slightly soft voice, surprisingly belonged not to the General but to the Emperor's mysterious adviser, Naraku.

"Naraku! You know I trust your counsel, but on this matter, I will not heed your words. If that is the course we must take, then I would rather she not be found!"

"Consider this carefully, Your Majesty. Victory will be ours if the Jewel of Shikon is on our side, and I don't mean the marriage with Prince Kouga…"

"Enough!" the Emperor's temper snapped, followed by a loud slam on the table, "I will hear no more of this. Prophecy or not, Kagome will always be my daughter, she's NOT the Jewel of Shikon!"

Sango's chest tightened. What could this mean? She heard footsteps coming from behind the door, Naraku's being dismissed. She immediately sprang into a panicked run and hid herself behind the bend of a nearby corridor. Maybe today her footsteps were not as careful as usual, for she heard hear Naraku spoke unsurely to himself, "Who was there?"

After she made sure that Naraku's gone and unaware of her presence, Sango contemplated the secret conversation she had heard. For a long time she thought of the Jewel of Shikon only as a tribute by the people to Princess Kagome, and the Prophecy an old wives' tale. But now she suspected there's are more to it. The Royal Family was hiding something, something that the people had forgot, or perhaps never told in full. It called for an investigation, and Sango knew just the place to go for answers.

By stealth, Sango the came unseen into the Hall of Records. It was a dark and lonely place which few ever came save the old Warden who occasionally went in to clear the dust off the wooden shelves and chase away the moths that were eating away the wood and yellowed papers of the documents of old. The guards by the door had neglected their duties (as usual), leaving the door unopposed to all who wished to enter.

Holding a lit candle, Sango searched through shelves upon shelves of documents, until she came across a thick thread-bounded book labeled "The Royal Family and Heirs".

The book had been made in the ancient time, by the first emperor of Shikon, and its recordings spanned hundreds of years. Flipping to the last written page, Sango read silently the words that were scripted down there sixteen years ago.

* * *

For even as the sun shone down upon the trees, the forest looked grim and forbidding. The trees stood tall, ancient, and dark against the sky. A fog of silver always hung upon the forest floor during the cool mornings and evenings, setting a veil over all that walked on that earth. That was the woods surrounding the humble dwelling of priestess Kaede. It was named by nearby villagers the Forest of Phantoms, for it is said that on many a night could there be seen curious creatures and apparitions, silently haunting the woods.

Kagome held tight her herb basket and trod alone on the grassy path deep into the forest. She slipped out right under Inuyasha's nose while he was sleeping. Though she didn't plan to escape anymore, she wanted to be alone, free of Inuyasha's bossy orders and rude remarks.

While checking for the medicinal herbs Lady Kaede requested, a foreboding feeling clouded her heart. She looked up and saw that out of the shadow of the trees, a maiden clad in the red and white garments of a miko came forth, her footsteps made no sound on the grass.

Surreal she seemed, and beautiful. Mist was about her and small silver dragons, the kind which Kagome had never seen before, slithered in the air around her. Her long black hair and eyes were as dark as the night, and her pale skin luminescent. She spoke; her voice was like the tintinnabulation of sacred shrine bells.

"So, we meet, Jewel of Shikon, the one whose fate was written in the stars."

"Who are you? And why are you calling me that?"

"My name is Kikyo, I'm but a humble priestess of the hostile northern lands. I call thee that, for that's what thou art."

"What do you know about the Prophecy?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

"I know a lot, yet not enough. For the wisest cannot see clearly the message of the heavens."

"Could you," said Kagome hesistantly, "tell me about the prophecy?"

Kikyo stared at Kagome, her deep eyes suddenly piercing. After awhile she said, "Aye, it is wise to know one's own doom, though alter it one might not. Listen well, for here is the prophecy of your birth in the original words of the oracle herself.

"Sixteen years ago, on the night of the birth of Her Highness Princes Kagome, as all the people of this land stayed up awake, praying and anticipating…"

"…a great storm came out of the heaves with rain and lightning," read Sango under the faint candle light, "as if we have inflicted the wrath of the Dragon. But as swiftly as it came the storm ended, by exactly midnight, the hour of the Princess' birth. The skies had cleared up, and…"

"…two stars, on opposite sides of the Milky Way, burned unusually bright," Kikyo continued in her soft, almost monotonous voice, her eyes gleaming. "The Cow-herd and the Weaver their names were, their tale was well known, and sad. Their love was all opposed, for one is a maiden of the heavens, the other, a mere mortal. I watched in great shock as their starlit path began to cross. There they would burn, straight out of the tempest, brightest in the sky. Outshine even the last Star of the morn. Does this mean the Princess thereafter will fall in love with one not of her kind, and their union disapproved by many?"

"Then, out of the Darkness of the heavens," Sango's hand shook with excitement, "four meteors of different colours shot forth, brilliant and bright, the likeness of which the people of this land had never seen before. It could only be a sign from the gods for Shikon in the time of need."

"There was no doubt on my mind," Kikyo's voice turned from ethereal and soft to almost authoritative and hard, "That "

"  the fabled Jewel of Shikon, ancient guardian stone of the southern lands, was born to us through the Princess. And he who possesses her, possesses the fate of our kingdom."

With a loud and dull "bang", Sango closed the dust-laden cover of the royal book. Though in distress, she didn't fail to notice the small words on the bottom of the page:

"Hereby is written the Prophecy as a message delivered to us by Miko Kaede of the Forest of Phantoms."


	13. Unexpected Visitors Part 2

**Chapter 13, Unexpected Visitors II**

_Story thus far_

_After eavesdropping on the conversation of Emperor Higurashi and the royal adviser, Naraku, Sango set out for the Hall of Documents to find out about the legendary (but apparent forgotten) prophecy of Kagome's birth, not realizing someone was secretly watching her every move. Meanwhile Kagome goes on a little expedition through the forest, and met someone who would tell her all about the Jewel of Shikon…_

* * *

"Miroku," Sango said in a low, suppressed whisper, we need to get going, now!"

"What…when… how… why…WHAT?" Miroku stammered in surprise.

"I found out where the Priestess who gave the beads to Kagome-sama lived. It's by the Forest of Phantoms. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kagome are there."

Unbeknownst to the pair, after they took to the sky on the back of Kirara the Two-Tail, a shadowy figure grinned darkly: "The Forest…Once again, thanks for leading me to them, Miss Taijiya, you are a great help."

* * *

When Kagome at last stumbled out of the dark forest, Inuyasha's angry face was there to greet her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU FOOL? I know you're not smart, but I never though you are stupid enough to go into the forest, ALONE, after you were attacked last time!"

"In…Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him, her face deathly pale, her big eyes full of confusion and fear.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha's sharp feature softened, and he didn't object as the frail girl fell weakly into his arms.

"I'm… so scared," she said softly, "I don't know who I am anymore… Something dreadful is going to happen. I can feel it. SHE thinks so. I saw it in her eyes…"

Inuyasha stood as one struck dumb: "What are you talking about, and who the hell is SHE?"

"SHE told me…about everything. Her name is Kikyo."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha repeated the name and felt flustered as memories of his past obsession came rushing back. He had forgotten completely about the aloof priestess after all the fuss Kagome had stirred up. But that was of no importance now. Kagome needed him.

Kagome calmed down a bit, and started to tell Inuyasha about the prophecy, and what came to pass under the shadow of the woods. After she's finished, they were both silent.

Receiving now response from Inuyasha, Kagome started to feel doubt. She was not sure what possessed her that she decided to place trust in the half demon in front of her and tell him everything. But now, she didn't know whether this was wise. The Inutaisho clan was the enemy of her father, he could use the Prophecy against her.

Seeing the distrust in her eyes, Inuyasha felt a strange but painful jerk in his heart. Did she still see him as a demonic kidnapper?

"Kagome, Kagome!" Two excited cries came from the other side of Kaede's hut. They were joyful and very, very familiar.

"Sango?" Kagome almost didn't believe her ears. She jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and leaped toward her friend, they embraced each other in tears of gladness.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Sango said as she checked Kagome up and down.

"Why wouldn't I be? Nothing bad happened to me, really…"

Glancing forlornly at the chatting girls, Miroku said to Inuyasha: "Now I feel unwanted. We haven't seen each other in a long time too, show me some love."

"Buzz off, Miroku, you give me the creeps." Inuyasha said as he punched away Miroku's widespread arms.

"Aww, I was expecting an 'I miss you' or…"

But Inuyasha wasn't listening.

Nose sniffing, what's this threatening smell?

Ears twitching, what's this new demonic aura?

The forest was dark and secretive, what enemy could've hidden there?

Suddenly, a gust of wind burst through the treetops, followed by a full-blown tornado. It flew towards them, throwing up dust and leaves and twisting them in the air.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Protect Kagome," was all Inuyasha said.

The sky had grown dark. The wind blew mercilessly, bending branches. Out of the trees and thickets eerie eyes glowed and ghostly howls rose. Inuyasha bent low, muscles taut, senses focused, and hands on the sword hilt. The tornado surrounded him; the air was full of dust, preventing him from seeing. Where would his enemy be? There, on the left! It was the smallest wisp of wind, but he felt it. Reflexively he drew his sword to block. Something hit, the loud "clang" of claws scratching against metal could be heard.

"Heh heh, not bad. I though the bastard son of the great Inutaisho is all bark and no bite," a taunting voice teased menacingly.

"Don't just talk, come out and fight like a man!" Inuyasha said through clenched fangs.

"Alright, but don't cry to your mommy after I beat the crap out of ya!"

The dust settled. The sturdy frame of a lean young man wearing brown armour became clear. Kagome gasped: "Prince Kouga!"


	14. A Man's Dual

**Chapter 14, A Man's Dual**

"How nice to see you again, Milady. I'm most glad that you are alive and well. If this scoundrel has hurt you in any way I will make him pay dearly," said Kouga as he bowed courteously to Kagome. When he proceeded to take Kagome's hand and kiss it, Inuyasha pushed him roughly aside, "Hands off of her, you flea bag wolf."

Kouga looked at him indignantly, "I believe I'm her fiancée, not you, stinkin' mutt."

All of Inuyasha's hair stood on end angrily at the word "mutt". He flexed his claws threateningly at Kouga. Fast as lightning, he took a swing. Kouga leaped aside. He flipped gracefully in the air and aimed his leg at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha dodged the kick and attacked from the side. His claws scratched against Kouga's armour, breaking it to pieces.

"Why...you..." Kouga's visibly enraged. Calming down, he grinned coldly, "Looks like I've underestimated you, but I won't do it again. What do you say we have a man's dual?"

"Alright by me, if you can prove yourself to be a man, that is," Inuyasha said sneeringly.

In silent agreement, the two opponents charged at each other. Fighting with nothing but their limbs and claws, they stirred up the wind and kicked up the sands. All the while keeping up their unreal speed. With movements almost too hard to see, they became shadows.

The humans just stood at the side and watched. Miroku's brows were tightly locked in concentration, trying to follow their moves. Sango could only murmur to herself, "Amazing, amazing." Kagome stared at the two men, her eyes wide and full of worry. She kept saying to herself, "God, please don't let him get hurt". Sango didn't ask her which guy she was talking about.

Finally, one of them was down.

"How is it, Kouga, to have a half-demon beat ya to a pulp, and without using his weapon, to boot," Inuyasha stood victoriously over Kouga, who he just punched to the ground.

Kouga raised his head slowly, as if in pain. The look on his face emanated disbelief, frustration, and embarrassed anger. Sudden, a flash of malice crossed his eyes he smiled.

"I didn't want to resort to this, Inuyasha, I wanted to use my raw strength only. But, it looks like that alone won't do. No matter, soon it will be your turn to cower at my feet. Inuyasha, as a man, I must defeat you!"

A dark, unhealthy aura began to envelope Kouga. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Nani?" This wasn't battle rage or normal release of demonic power, but something more sinister. Kouga's eyes began to glow, as well as his arm and legs. The aura centered into Kouga and with a releasing cry, he turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey, mutt, I don't like being gawked at by males." He charged. The last things Inuyasha saw before his eyes blacked out were Kouga's fist and his blood-shot, crazed eyes.

The sequence that followed was nothing short of a nightmare for Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Inuyasha was showered with punches, clawings, and kicks. Kouga seemed to especially enjoy tossing Inuyasha high into the air then watching him slamming into the ground. All the while, the half-demon didn't even have the time to pull out his sword or dodge the attacks.

"What's the matter, mutt?" Kouga said as he grabbed Inuyasha's collar, "weren't you just mocking me just moments ago? Where's your aggression? Where's your pride? Or is it that you are too useless to live after all?" He raised a claw above Inuyasha's limp head, and hissed, "Die!"

Miroku knew there was no other choice. He couldn't use the Kazaana, and he's no match for the wolf demon. But, he couldn't let his best friend die either. Just seconds before Kouga's claw connected with Inuyasha's throat, he reached them, swung his staff, and knocked Kouga's arm away. At the same time, as if on cue, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Now you silly humans have made me cross. Kouga said, "I didn't bother to kill you before. But now, you've made a nuisance of yourselves.

To Sango's horror, and disbelief, Kouga kicked the edge of the Hiraikotsu and effortlessly altered its course. It now flew straight towards Miroku.

With his agile reflexes, Miroku dodged it, almost the tip of the wing scraped against his right leg and he fell. The big boomerang landed among the tree trunks with a "bang".

"Miroku, Miroku!" Sango screamed as his name as she ran to the injured monk, "Shikkarishite!"

"I'm alright," Miroku said weakly. Teeth clenched in pain, "but I'm afraid I can no longer do anything to help Inuyasha."

"Hope you learned your lesson," Kouga said coldly and turned his attention back to Inuyasha, "and now, the half-demon."

"You...bastard..."

"You are still conscious?" Kouga appeared surprised, but amused. "All is well, you can watch me kill you."

"How dare you hurt my friend!" Inuyasha shook with rage, and felt strength returning to him. "Play is over, Kouga. You are going down!"

With a sudden jerk he freed himself from Kouga's grasp, and kicked him in the stomach. Kouga doubled over, in pain as well as in shock. Grabbing the opportunity, Inuyasha launched a series of attacks. Kouga was scratched up good with Iron Reaver Soul Stealer's" and "Blades of Blood". However, his luck didn't last long. As soon as Kouga regained his composure, the tide turned. Inuyasha's battered body just couldn't stand up to him.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha strived to dodge Kouga's attacks, his movement slowing down with every effort he made, and thought she would become mad with worry. Still, her sense prevailed and it told her that something wasn't right. For one, Kouga was losing badly before, how could he bounce back so quickly? And what's with that awful aura? Kagome had met Kouga before and didn't like him, but he wasn't a a cold-blooded hit man. Right now, he looked ready to kill Inuyasha, as if some secret, malevolent power had possessed him, supplying him with endless strength yet at the same time eating away at his heart. _What is it? _She searched frantically.

Something in Kagome snapped, something she didn't even know she had in her. Suddenly, it seemed her eyes could see more, the passage of energy, the patterns of wind. On Kouga's right arm and both of his legs were little tiny dots of lights. One on each limb. From them, dark aura poured. They were acting up, changing his being, and enhancing his naturally sharp wolf senses to the thrill of blood and kill. Kagome knew it then, she had to do something, to save Kouga as well as Inuyasha.

"Kaogme, where are you going?" Ignoring Sango's cries, Kagome turned and ran back to Lady Kaede's hut. When she came out again, she was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Once again, Kouga had Inuyasha by the neck. He raised his claw-like hand up, as if to strike. Kagome took aim. Praying, she let go of the bow string.

The arrow scraped past Kouga's arm. Kouga was unhurt, but the shining thing was stuck to the arrow tip and fell with it into the grass behind him. Kouga was stunned, Inuyasha took this opportunity, and got out his grasp.

"Inuyasha, aim for his legs!"

"Got it!" the swift violent motion of the kick sent Kouga tumbling backwards to the ground. Two trickles of star light splattered into the air then disappeared under the tall grass. Everything happened so fast, the foulness in the air dissipated, and the ill aura ceased. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha! Oh, I was so scared!" tears spilled from her bright eyes.

"Don't worry, it's okay now. Why are you crying, baka?" Inuyasha's words were stuck in his throat when Kagome threw herself at him and buried her head in his chest. Two suspicious clouds of crimson crept up his cheeks.

Miroku, now supported by Sango, limped slowly to the couple. He wanted to say something, but Sango elbowed him ruthlessly under the ribs. He opened his mouth in protest, but quickly shut it again after he saw the Taijiya's warning glare. "Don't you interrupt them!" She hissed.

A body in the grass beside them stirred, Kouga sat up slowly, a bit confused. The sight of Kagome and Inuyasha hugging caught his eye, and his hand subconsciously tensed into a fist. But something made him relax again. Maybe it's that warm, pink feeling in the air, like the dance of a thousand raindrops of sakura petals. Long and hard and forlornly, he took in the the sight of Kagome curled up in the arms of the half-demon boy, his hands, which were mean and combative just moments ago, now stroking her midnight hair. No one noticed him as the wolf prince stood up and walked away into the woods, sighing. Maybe it's better this way...


End file.
